


An Unexpected Heat

by chase_the_fox007



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_the_fox007/pseuds/chase_the_fox007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano didn't realize his heat had started, and Ludwig's not home just yet<br/>(GerIta Omegaverse, slightly crappy smut one-shot ></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm worried about uploading smut to Wattpad and I don't want to get my account suspended on FF.net for this being M rated, so this is my other writing account "^^ I know this is very short and I'm sorry! But I've just rediscovered my love of Omegaverse and I HAD to write something!

Feliciano woke in the morning, at around half past nine. He was alone in the bed, since his mate Ludwig had gone to work. The Italian yawned and rolled over, frowning at the ceiling. Something felt off... He kicked the duvet away from him and sat up, yawning. It was unusual for him to be up this early, and without an alarm, too... He scratched his head, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up. Something definitely felt off, but he couldn't place it. He hadn't been feeling well since the day before, so his stomach ache and temperature wasn't a surprise - maybe it was just that, he thought, as he clutched his stomach as he made his way downstairs to get some food.

Downstairs, however, Feliciano took one look inside the fridge, and had to run to the sink before he vomited, the smell of it all seeming absolutely vile to him. He whined softly, his hands shaking as he hunched over the sink. He cleaned out the sink, as well as his mouth, and moved away shakily to sit at a chair at the dining table, grabbing his phone and texting Ludwig quickly.

_'I think I got worse x'_

He sighed heavily, and went out to sit in the back garden for a little bit, feeling rather light-headed. He didn't understand, he was sure he hadn't eaten anything bad...

 

It was only at around one in the afternoon that the Omega realised what was wrong.

He was in the bedroom, gathering the laundry to take downstairs, when he felt a trickle of something creep down his thigh. Oh god, he thought, dropping the pile of clothes in his hands. He rushed downstairs and grabbed his phone immediately, trying to stop any more of the slippery lubricant leaving him as he fumbled with the device for a moment. Luckily, he managed to text Ludwig what he needed to.

' _Heat_.'

He clutched the phone with a trembling hand as he rushed upstairs, shutting himself in the bedroom and setting the phone down on the side table. He just hoped Ludwig would be able to get the time off work to come home...

Feliciano pulled off his jeans quickly, and pulled a face - wonderful, another pair of pants made unwearable - before pulling his shirt off over his head, too. Well, this explained his temperature, and the stomach pains. He was starting to feel it now - starting to feel that need inside of him, filling his stomach and making his loins burn with it. His phone buzzed, and he scrambled to see what the message said.

_'I'm on my way.'_

The Omega was panting softly by now, though he was relieved to know that he wouldn't have to wait long. He crawled onto the bed and stretched out his body, which helped to dull the burning need for just a second, before only making it worse. Feliciano grasped the bedsheets tightly, wriggling around a little to try and relieve himself of just a little bit of this awful, wonderful feeling. After a minute or so, he reached down behind himself, and rubbed his now slick entrance with two fingers, letting out a weak moan. He pushed them inside easily, and buried his face in the pillows, groaning. But with how loose he became during heat, two fingers wasn't nearly enough to satisfy himself. Neither was three, or four. Before long, the Italian scowled, pulling out his fingers and clutching the bedsheets again, whimpering as his mind drifted to thoughts about Ludwig's big, hard Alpha cock, and how it spread and filled him so nicely... Damn it, those thoughts weren't helping!

By now, Feliciano was panting and groaning softly, almost humping the bed in desperation, his body shivering and writhing with his uncontrollable arousal. It wouldn't be long now, he tried to tell himself. Ludwig would be here soon... Oh, but he needed something inside of him _now_! He could feel the wet spot he had made on the bed sheets, from the sweet-smelling lubricant that was still leaking out of him, and his thighs were also getting rather slippery with it by now. He tried to strain his ears, hoping to maybe hear Ludwig pulling up into the driveway, or opening the front door, but there was no sign that his mate was nearby just yet. The heat felt like it was eating him up, engulfing him and putting his mind in a sort of haze - all he could think was how much he needed to _not_ be empty. He just needed _something._ It was like he had some sort of horrid, unreachable, burning itch on the inside, and nothing he could do was going to make a difference. He began to whine Ludwig's name, pining for him, moaning it out weakly as he writhed on the bedsheets pathetically.

 

It was twenty minutes before Ludwig got home, and the scent of Omega pheromones hit him in the face like a brick as soon as he opened the front door.

Feliciano was still upstairs, since he didn't want to dirty any other rooms in the house. He had looked for something that might work as a makeshift dildo, but there was nothing big enough. Nothing thick enough, nothing _good_ enough. He froze when he heard the door, and he almost rejoiced when he heard his mate making his way upstairs. He heard the bedroom door open, and the strong scent of dominant, aroused Alpha hit his nostrils, causing another moan to slip from his lips.

"Ah, L-Ludwig..." He groaned. He lifted his hips, his ass in the air and his head on the bed. He was still panting, his eyes unfocused and his frame trembling. "Please..." He begged. "P-please, I need you _now_!"

Ludwig certainly wasn't going to leave his Omega waiting. In seconds, he had his trousers off and his length slid inside Feliciano, all nine inches. The Italian let out a loud moan of satisfaction; that hit the spot, that felt wonderful! Just the right hardness, the right thickness, the length – Feliciano arched his back, sticking out his ass a little more to help Ludwig in deeper.

Ludwig wasn't going to be still for long though; his member was throbbing with arousal inside of his mate, and the German took hold of Feliciano's hips, before he began to thrust, good and hard, just how Feliciano liked it. Just how he needed it.

The Omega's body was limp, trembling slightly as pleasure crashed through him. Ludwig held him down onto the bed, and Feliciano could feel the knot at the base of the other's penis growing slowly, becoming harder and more unyielding with each stroke. Normally, Feliciano would have asked Ludwig to pull out before he came, or just for him not to knot inside, but this was different. It was heat, and there was no way the brunette could think straight. Before he knew it, Ludwig was locked inside of him, and his body was convulsing in a powerful orgasm, a sharp, breathless scream tearing from his throat, before he collapsed back on the sheets, panting heavily. He could already feel the small trickles of cum inside him, and he knew that all he could now was just to wait for Ludwig to fill him up and pull out.

"Nnh... Grazie, Ludwig..." He panted softly. Ludwig smiled, his chest against Feliciano's back, and leaned down to kiss the side of Feliciano's throat lightly. The Italian moaned weakly, before letting out a soft gasp as he felt his Alpha's teeth sink into his neck, marking his territory there. Ludwig kissed the red mark he had left, and groaned softly as a second, slightly less powerful orgasm rippled through him, as he continued to fill Feliciano with his warm seed.

Feliciano, meanwhile, decided to simply rest for a little. Ludwig's cock inside him still felt amazing - it felt so good to be full whilst he was in heat, whether he was getting fucked or not - but the Italian laid his cheek on the bedsheets beneath him and shut his eyes, still trying to catch his breath.

 

It was almost twenty minutes later that Ludwig was able to pull out. Feliciano gave a soft groan as he felt himself become empty again, and he didn't move, lying on his stomach, breathing slowly and deeply.

Ludwig looked down at his Omega almost triumphantly, and reached down to stroke Feliciano's hair gently.

"Feeling better?"

A nod. "Sí... Though I'll need more soon."

"That won't be a problem. I got the rest of the week off, I'll be here whenever you need me." He leaned down to kiss Feliciano's hair, and the man smiled lazily.

"Ti amo..." He mumbled. Ludwig chuckled softly.

"Ich liebe dich."

 


End file.
